A Trip to Camp HogBlood
by KLoveMe
Summary: (Co-written with IzzyPJAC) Due to Hogwarts' near destruction in the battle with Voldemort, the students are moved to Camp Halfblood. But when Nico DiAngelo's 'surprise' brings back Tom Riddle, and he teams up with Kronos, things get messy. (And no, I did not draw that pic of Harry and Percy. I found it on Google.)(Rating might change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts**

"Harry! Wait up!"

Harry Potter turned to see one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, running up to him.

"Hermi! What's happening?" Harry held up his hand for her to high-five.

Hermione smashed a pumpkin pasty into his hand.

As Harry wiped his hand off in Cho Chang's dark hair, Hermione grabbed the cuff of his shirt and held him up like a bully would do to a nerd. "Harry! Did you know that Hogwarts is nearly destroyed?!"

Harry looked around him. The castle was completely in ruins from the recent battle with Voldemort. "Um... no," he said truthfully. "I just noticed now. Thanks, Hermi!" Harry pulled away and started skipping off, whistling Taylor Swift's '22'.

"Harry!" Hermione apparated in front of him. "You didn't let me finish!"

"I never do," Harry responed, trying to ge around her. "Why should now be any different?"

Hermione, or Hermi, as Harry calls her, groaned. "We're all being transfered to some trashy-American summer camp so the school can be repaired!"

"Which camp?" Ron Weasly asked, shoving Doritos (spicy, nothing else is epic enough for him) into his mouth.

"Some Nargle-infested camp," Luna Lovegood said dreamily. "I love Nargles! And Doritos!" She snatched up Ron's bag and started feeding the chips to her imaginary 'Nargles'.

"Just tell us the name of the bloody camp!" George Weasly demanded.

"Fine!" Hermione said in frustration, throwing her arms up in the air. "Camp bloody Halfblood! Happy?"

"Aw, I'm a pureblood!" Ron and Harry whined.

Camp Halfblood, the next day

Annabeth Chase finally had Percy Jackson pinned to the ground.

"No! No! NOOOO!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but they're coming, whether you like it or not," Annabeth said firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

"No! Not..." he gulped, "my parents!"

"Sally and Paul are nice, Percy! Chillax!" Annabeth glared at her boyfriend.

"But my mom's sooo nosy!" Percy shrieked.

"Hello Percy!" Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis said, coming into Percy's cabin.

"Aww," Percy groaned.

That night, at dinner, Chiron made an announcment.

"We are repainting the Big House!" He said.

All of a sudden, Paul jumped up. "The British are coming! The British are coming!" He screamed.

"Sit down, Paul Reviere!" Screamed Kat, a daughter of Nemesis.

"It's Blofis!" Paul screamed at her.

"Oh, that too," Chiron said thoughtfully.

Isabelle, or Izzy, as she liked to be called, a daughter of Hecate, screamed, "paint the Big House purple!"

"I like that decision," Dionysis said, nodding. "Purple it is!"

Annabeth, always one to stay on topic (the boring square) piped up, "how come the British are coming?" She asked.

"Oh, just some stupid wizards are staying here while their school is being repaired," Chiron said dismissively.

"Oh, cool!" Becca, a daughter of Apollo, exclaimed. "I like magic!"

"Like _this_!" Izzy said, causing Becca's burger to grow legs and run away.

The eleven-year-old blonde made a face at Izzy and chased after her dinner, screaming: "Wait up!"

"When will they be here?" Nico DiAngelo asked, standing up. "I want to give them a surprise!"

Everyone stared at the son of Hades.

"Tomorrow, dumbell," Katie Gardner said, rolling her eyes.

Nico frowned. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Chiron's pinning up a sign that says, 'Tomorrow We Will be Meeting Foreign Wizards'," Katie explained.

**Camp Halfblood's border, the next morning**

Neville Longbottom yanked Luna away from where she was trying to feed Tostitos to the mini dragon wrapped around a pine tree.

"It likes them," she said, smiling.

"Uh huh, sure," muttered Neville.

"Is that a Hungarian Horntail?" Harry questioned.

"No, it's surely a Norwegian Ridgeback," Ron said.

"Actually, it's a Greek," said a girl with curly red hair and green eyes, coming up to the group of witches and wizards. "His name is Ladon." She fed him some red berries.

"Are you another Weasley?" Ginny Weasley asked, sucking in a breath.

The girl smiled. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she announced. "And I'm the Oracle! Chiron told me you all would be coming. Come on in!"

The Hogwartians followed Rachel passed the border. They gasped upon seeing the camp.

"Bloody heck," Ron said.

Then Severus Snape and Fred Weasly walked up.

"Guess what? We're bloody alive!" Fred said, grinning.

"That was my doing," a brunette boy about fifteen said as he followed them. "They said they were friends of yours. I also brought back another man, one who said his best friend was Harry Potter."

"Who?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Tom Riddle."

"Aw, man!" Cho Chang grumbled.

**Tartarus, around the same time**

"I've never felt more alive!" Tom Marvalo Riddle cackled.

"That's because you're alive, dumbutt," Kronos said, rolling his eyes.

Tom was back to normal, with dark hair, blue eyes, and an actual nose. "And I'm smexy again!" He exclaimed, posing like some gay supermodel.

"Now that I'm finally whole again," Kronos said, like Tom hadn't even spoken, "I can take over Camp Halfblood!"

"What about the Hogwartians at Camp?" Tom inquired.

Kronos sighed. "We'll call it Camp Hogblood for now," he said.

Camp Hogblood

After the wizards tied Nico to the mast of the docked _Argo II_, they were introduced to the demigods.

Katie Bell and Katie Gardener became BFFs.

Percy Weasley and Percy Jackson did not.

The Weasely twins and the Stoll twins began pranking other people.

And as it turns out, all of the wizards were demigods, too! The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had all been claimed. The Weasleys were claimed by Apollo, Hermione by Athena, and Harry by Demeter.

Harry didn't get his parent until Severus explained it to him. "Your mother's name was _Lily_, like a flower, and your dad's last name was _Pot_-ter."

The demigods were not wizards, so that made them pretty ticked.

"It's unfair!" Connor and Travis Stoll complained. "They have so much more power than we do!"

"But we don't know how to fight with swords," Fred and George Weasley pointed out.

**Dinner**

"Yay! Food time!" Harry said, grinning.

The demigods began sacrificing some of their food to the gods.

Harry fell to his knees. "NOOOOOO!" He wailed.

"It's tradition-" Piper McLean began.

"Your traditions _stink_!" Harry screamed, tears rolling down his face.

Piper sighed. "You like this idea," she said, lacing her voice with charmspeak.

Harry's eyes glazed over. "I actually like this idea," he echoed.

Piper grinned. "You are stupid."

"I am stupid," Harry said.

"Yes, you are," Annabeth and Hermione, already best friends, said in unison as they walked by.

"Does anyone care that Voldemort is back?" Neville wondered out loud.

**And no, Neville, no one but you does. Hey peeps! I'm Kat, Izzy is my BFF IzzyPJAC, and Becca is my sister. Thi chapter's mine, 2 will be Izzy's, and 3 will be Becca's. Then the cyvce repeats. I've written 4 other stories. Look them up! Thanks- Kat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my BFF Izzy's chapter! Next is my sister's! Review!**

Everyone went silent, that even Percy and Annabeth, Harry and Ginny, Jason and Piper, and for some strange reason (no one knew why they were there), Max and Fang stopped eating each others' faces off. The butterflies stopped chirping, and the crickets landed on their flowers. They all glared at Neville, as if he was some sort of horrible disease. They were all abou- "Hold it," Harry said firmly.

Everyone looked around confused when Harry said that. "Hold what?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, and looked angrily up at the sky. His face turned a nice shade of Uncle Vernon's coloring, as his lightening scar did a mini explosion of fury on his forehead.

"Harry, y'all right, mate?" Ron asked tentatively.

Harry's face twisted in rage. "_Some sort of horrible disease?! _Are you bloody kidding me? Have you not _read _The Harry Potter series? I mean, what do think, of COURSE he's some kind of horrible disease, his last name is _Longbottom! _I mean, what in Merlin's almighty underpants-"

he was interrupted by a voice from the sky. Everyone looked up to see two blonde girls and a brunette. "Geez," the brunette said. "Shut up. You're really being unfair. It was a metaphor." The whole camp looked angrily at Harry.

"Great, Harry. You upset the authors of our story. If you make them quit, then NO ONE will tell the story! And no one will read it, and we won't a like a bazillion replies and follows on Fan-fiction!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said.

"Yeah! Harry, don't overreact!" all the demigods and Hogwartians said. Harry cowered in the emo corner as everyone started throwing tomatoes at him.

"I'm sorry, almighty, awesome, off the chain authors of this spaztazic story! Please forgive me of my crimes!" Harry cried. The authors considered.

"Meh, it's okay. We just didn't want to hurt Longbottom's feelings." Kat cracked a smile, and so did Becca and Izzy. "PSYCH! LIKE HE HAD ANY!"

The campers and Hogwartians started dancing around, singing '_Neville can't feel!' _to the tune of '_Hermione can't draw!' _from the Very Potter Sequel **(A/N from Kat: Look it up on YouTube)**. Neville pushed harry out of the emo corner, and sat in there for the rest of the day, and wondered what Tom was doing, and if he'd be in cahoots with Luke Castellan.

That night at the camp fire, it was couples night on one side of the fire, and single losers on the other side. Someone had even drawn a line down the middle and written 'Cool, Taken People,' on one side, and 'Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooosers,' on the other. No one was allowed to cross the line; Chiron was on border patrol duty. The only single was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, just because everyone knew that she'd have a boyfriend if the ancient laws allowed it. On the 'Cool, Taken People' side, they were jamming to stuff like 'Stay Stay Stay,' 'Good Time,' We Are Always, Always Getting Back Together (A One Direction rip off),' 'I Love You Like A Love Song,' 'Oath,' and other popular non-heartbreak love songs. People like Over on the the 'Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooosers' side, stuff like 'Skyscraper,' 'The One That Got Away,' 'Sad Beautiful Tragic,' 'Without You It's Hard To Survive,' 'Ronan,' and some other sad songs. It was quite fun for Kat and Becca to watch it play out on their flat screen TV, as Izzy wrote furiously.

Suddenly, on 'Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo o oosers' side, there was commotion. Everyone jumped away from Draco, as he looked around, surprised. He was suddenly dressed up like a devil, complete with devil horns and a pitch fork. "Oh, my Merlin! What happened?!" Draco yelped.

"Maggot (The Half-bloods couldn't understand what the Hogwartians were saying when they introduced him as 'Malfoy')… I think you were just claimed!" exclaimed Grover (who'd recently been dumped).

Maggot laughed triumphantly, as he was beginning to think that he was not a demigod. "By who? Demeter? Ew! I'm brothers with Potter?!" The whole 'Looooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooosers' group laughed, much to the confusion of the 'Cool, Taken People' group, who had ignored the fuss.

"Not so fast," Piper called over. "That's Ares' claim."

"Oh," Maggot said. "But… Then why do I have a pitchfork?" Nevertheless, he looked very pleased at being Ares' son.

"Because Ares' funding got cut, and he couldn't afford to give his stupidest kid a _real_ Devil fork thingy," Annabeth said, forgetting what they were called.

Maggot looked down in embarrassment. "Oh," he said quietly, now not so happy about being Ares' son.

"No," Tom said flatly for the hundredth and second time. Kronos frowned for the hundredth and second time as well.

"But the Hogwartians are _at Camp Half-_

"Hog-"

"Whatever-Blood. It doesn't make any sense to go to a school that you just demolished, when all its students were where I wanted to invade!" Kronos reasoned for the hundredth and third time.

For the past two hours, Kronos and tom had been arguing over whether going to Camp Half Blood, or Hogwarts would be better. It would have been great if they could just part ways as unlikely friends, but the funniest thing had just happened a couple hours ago. Dumbledore had decided to take a stroll down Tartarus Lane (His ole' mind was going, obviously), and saw Tom and Kronos walking down the street. Naturally, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore freaked, as he'd heard on _The Daily Olympus _(A cross between _The Daily Prophet _and _Olympus Weekly)_ that Harry had kicked Voldie Moldy's arse. He took out his wand, and cast a random binding spell on Kronos and Tom, so they had joined bodies.

The new person was almost as smexy as Tom, but had golden eyes and a permanent scowl. If you met them on the street, you might think they were schizophrenic. Dumbo had also taken the liberty of combining their wand and scythe. Unfortunately, as wands weren't sharp, and scythes weren't magical, this new weapon was neither sharp nor magic-y. Mortals call it 'stick.' This depressed them deeply. They agreed to disagree, and therefor decided to walk around in Tartarus for a while, and wait for a sign. As they were walking down Terror St., they passed a yield sign. They both read it. If they didn't share bodies, they would have looked at each other. Instead, Kronos took over their mouth before Tom. "NO! A Yield sign! NOOOOOOOO! We must not yield!"

"No," Tom said smartly. "Obviously it means that they Hogwartians shall yield. Like, duh. Let's go, baby!" If Kronos' thoughts were private, he would have thought, _Beaver dam, this could be the start to a great bromance. _

Frank, a professional stalker, was following Percy and Annabeth, as they snuck out at 10:01 PM, as always. It was supposed to be a secret, but as they just _always _had to be rebelling, they'd always wait till one minute after curfew to sneak out, and the whole camp knew. He turned into a spider, and followed the camp's best money maker (We all know that the reason that we're all counting down the days for October 8, 2013, is that (**********SPOILER ALERT FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MARK OF ATHENA YET*******) **Percy and Annabeth are falling through Tartarus, and we don't know what will become of them) to the Lake.

They were walking over the pavilion, holding hands, and Frank was right behind them. Suddenly, as Frank was climbing up a pillar, he fell, and landed on Annabeth's ear.

"AGH! Gross! A spider! Eeeehh!" she yelped, as quietly as possible.

Percy saw the spider, and sighed. "Annabeth. It's okay, see?" he brushed Frank off his girl's shoulder, and squished it, not knowing it was Frank. Frank's little soul flew to Hades faster than Annabeth could kiss Percy.

And that, is why you should never, ever (Getting Back Together) turn into a spider around Annabeth Chase.

**If we get a hundred LOL's as reviews, we'll post 2 (TWO!) chapters in a row!**

**Review! :D**


	3. Author's Note to a Special Bumble B

**Okay, Izzy and I recently got a review that made both of us cry! And because it's a guest review, we're gonna humiliate them right here!**

**Here's the review:**

**Guest:**

**WTF?! What is this, a joke? Harry is NOT all happy-go-lucky! You're Dumb...All the characters here are f***ed up!**

**Listen, peeps, this is a effing CRACK FIC, so here's a straw. Now suck it up, bumble ****_B_****!**

**-Kat & IzFizz**


End file.
